


Shut your trap

by Jessaffe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Short, implied stuff, short af, who knows whats happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessaffe/pseuds/Jessaffe
Summary: Symmetra confesses to Junkrat, questions her decision as they are being attacked.





	

Never would she have thought that she be in this scenario, currently standing in the rain staring into deep golden eyes that pierced her.

Water dripped down his brow, trailing down his nose and dropping right off the tip. She couldn’t look away from his eyes but she needed to so badly, to glance away, and not be frozen while looking at him. She's frozen in her place, her mouth gaped open and her finger digging into his chest, where she repeatedly stabbed at him with her nail.

She never thought she would ever say that, to ever be the first and to say it now, the worst of times.

She has the worst timing ever.

 _Oh what have I done? Why did I say that? What will HE say?_ she pondered as waited for his response, or just something to happen and end her misery and she panicked, unknowing her fate and what to be prepared for.

Of course she had to say it as they were fleeing the enemies, as she thought that this was the end and it had to be said before she would ever regret it in her life. If she didn’t do this one thing, Satya wouldn’t be able to move on with herself.

Talon was right on there heels, able to catch up quick and the sky burst with water, soaking them completely and leaving no air dry. Then they were under fire and being shot at, they got separated from the group and were hiding behind a slab of concert as bullets were wheezing past them. They thought this mission was going to be a breeze, not many had needed to come and it was only to help believe a small payload. She should have known, all the signs were pointing to it. It was to quiet, to little to be of significant and the source being anonymous, but we thought it would be an easy job to help and that nothing could go wrong

Oh god, how wrong they were.

**Author's Note:**

> either i'll add more or add nuthin, wrote this very late at night 
> 
> sorry for any grammar mistakes and stuff <3


End file.
